Christopher Valzelide
|-|Base= |-|Gamma · ray Keraunos= Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Christopher Valzelide, Jupiter, Zeus, Zeus - No. γ Origin: Silverio Vendetta Gender: Male Age: Around 30 Classification: Human, Esperanto, 37th President and Leader of the Alder Empire, "Concept of Hero and Victory" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman (Can fight in battle using 13 different combinations that can change randomly, making it harder for others to fight him in close combat for very long), Able to manipulate astral particles (particles that come from a higher dimension), Radiation Manipulation (Capable of generating radioactive light through nuclear fission), Energy Projection (Can project light beams), Matter destruction with Asterism (His attacks were powerful enough to disturb Zephyr's dagger on a molecular level, leading to its destruction), Can imitate and counter other peoples fighting styles (Once copied and counter a persons’ fighting style that they developed for decades in a matter of seconds), possess incredible willpower due to his Attribute of Light (has been able to keep on going even if his insides were ripped out and his bones being broken, did not kneel down in defeat even after he and Kagutsuchi, who he was fused with prior to the final battle to walk around in the world, perished in battle. Nature of his as a Slave of Light allows him to continue living even through fatal wounds that should kill him. Can also break common sense and reality with just his mere spirit, forcing him to fight even through impossible conditions), Shockwave Generation, his sword slashes can create a vacuum effect that pulls enemies closer to the direction of his blades and absorb energy attacks, Durability Negation (High convergence rank of his Asterism allows him to break through defenses), Resistance to molecular decomposition and high temperature effects (Uranus' Absolute Zero had no effect on his ability and could easily overpower her ability. Mars' molecular decomposition had no effect on him) Attack Potency: Country level (Overpowered Chitose's most powerful lightning attack, which is powerful enough to obliterate an entire country), can ignore conventional durability with his Asterism Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to react to and keep up with Chitose's lightning attacks, who are comparable to real-life lightning themselves). Speed of Light attack speed with Gamma-ray Keraunos (Can shoot sword beams that travel at the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Country Class Durability: Country level (Capable of tanking attacks from Chitose). Attribute of Light makes him very difficult to kill, as it allows him to break through common sense and reality, forcing him to fight even through conditions that are otherwise impossible (Attacks that should kill him only brought him to his knees which took him a few seconds to recover from) Stamina: Very high (Can keep on fighting several characters in the series even after having his insides ripped out and his bones being broken) Range: Melee range, much higher with Asterism Standard Equipment: His 7 adamantine swords Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Using his Asterism for a long period of time will cause harm to his body (though this is not a concern for him due to being able to withstand using it at full power without so much as blinking from its side-effect) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Metalnova - Gamma · ray Keraunos:' The special ability and Asterism of Christopher Valzelide. When activated, it allows Christopher to manipulate nuclear fission and having the properties associated with it, with his own body becoming radioactive (causing death to anyone that stands just near him alone from radiation exposure in less than a minute). He can also generate nuclear fission explosions, causing wide-spread explosions and radiation everywhere akin to that of a nuke. In addition, his swords also become stronger, able to break other adamantine-made weapons in the series, having been able to destroy Chitose's whip sword and Zephyr's knife in battle, as well as becoming radioactive (making contact with his blades lethal as the enemies cells will instantly burst should they connect). Additionally, his light can even break through defenses and other Asterisms due to its high convergence rank such as Mars' miasma and even Uranus' absolute zero ability. His greatest use of this power, however, is shooting beams of energy from his blades that travel at the speed of light, whereupon anything they hit, even if it was as small as a scratch, will cause its light to invade the targets body and have their cells burst due to the radiation. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ikaros (Sora No Otoshimono) Ikaros's profile (Both in 6-B and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Silverio (Verse) Category:Silverio Vendetta Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Radiation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 6